


A Slight Case of Lycanthropy

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [40]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod looked down at himself, then back at her. “I seem to have contracted a slight case of lycanthropy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slight Case of Lycanthropy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/485724.html?thread=72746076#t72746076) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

“About time you got here,” Abbie called, not turning around, as she heard the door open. No one responded, which made her frown, a sliver of worry breaking through. She turned in her seat and froze.

Ichabod stood just inside the door, shoulders stooped and hands clasped in front of him. That wasn’t the weirdest part, though. No, the weirdest part was that he seemed to have thick brown fur covering every inch of skin she could see and ears that looked suspiciously like a dog’s.

“Crane…” Abbie said, slowly raising from her chair, wondering if she needed to go for a weapon. “Why do you look like that.”

Ichabod looked down at himself, then back at her. “I seem to have contracted a slight case of lycanthropy,” he said, voice a touch more growly than normal. As inappropriate as it was, she wanted to giggle.

“Alright, then,” she said.

She stepped up to him, reaching out a cautious hand to touch the side of his face, sliding it up to trace the shape of his ear. To her surprise, he leaned into the touch, mouth opening and tongue lolling out. Seemed he liked that. Getting a little bolder, she scratched at the back of his ear. His leg immediately began jumping up and down, almost unbalancing him. She smiled widely.

“Aw, you’re such a cute liddle werewolf,” she cooed, scratching a little harder. “Yes you are, yes you are!”

One of his eyes, which had closed in please when she’d started scratching his ear, cracked open to glare at her. “There is nothing cute or little about me,” he said. His words lost their command as he melted a little as she changed the angle of her scratches. “But you can keep doing that,” he relented, looking deeply unhappy about how good it apparently felt.

She laughed, and complied.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
